


Christmas without you

by hollstein96



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollstein96/pseuds/hollstein96
Summary: A Carmilla Christmas AU where Carmilla works at a drug store and Laura comes in to buy cookies





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song name is inspired by Victorious!

It was a cold December night Carmilla looks at the clock on the wall it reads 1:15 am. Great she thought it's officially the holidays and she's the only one working at the store. Not that she minded but she would rather be at home the holidays was like every other holiday her family was busy to celebrate anything her mother was out of the country her sister was working on other state her brother was in college and here she was working late at a drug store. the bell of the door rings she looks to see who it was there's a girl who's looking so beautiful even though it's the middle of the night. the snow is quite heavy the girl disappear to one of the aisle.  
a few minute later she returns with a bag of chips 4 boxes of cookies and 5 grape sodas. Carmilla checks all the items the girl was quiet her head was looking at the floor. You okay" a voice so soft spoke the girl looks up and they locked eyes than she said yeah' I'm fine' Carmilla ask her name I'm Laura I'm Carmilla' so cupcake what brings you to the store to buy these unhealthy foods at 1 in the morning 'I run out of stuff I'm spending the holidays with my dad and you look like you need someone too no one is suppose to be alone on Christmas Carmilla looks deep into her eyes and smiles I'll be alright. She said than she notices the snow and the clock reads 2 am she's going to close up the store "alright cupcake you better now go before the snow gets deep and I'm going to lock this place up Laura looks at the window oh right well I guess I'll better be going than she said as she walks out of the store but she stops and turns her head and whisper Merry Christmas Carmilla.

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic!! And this time it's long!! I hope you like it!


End file.
